Baragon
Baragon is a founding and current member of the [[Earth Defenders|'Earth Defenders']]' '''and is a Kaiju originally created thousands of years ago following the Toba Extinction in order to keep balance to nature and to protect the planet from future attacks by evil Kaiju. Appearance Baragon is a four-legged mammal-like reptilian creature with dark red skin, an orange horn on his forehead, and large, floppy dog-like ears. He also has small head spikes, prominent teeth with large fangs, and stout legs with large claws. The armor plating on his back almost resemble rose petals. After being accepted into Fairy Tail Baragon is given a Guild Mark. His is yellow and placed on his right shoulder. Personality Baragon is very short-tempered and quite a smug show-off. He often likes to brag about his strength and prove that he's the best fighter, even if its means bragging to his fellow Earth Defenders. This was demonstrated when he made fun of the fact that Gorosaurus was old when they were fighting off the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. Despite this though, he really cares about his comrades and shows great loyalty towards them, as well as always follow Godzilla's orders without doubts. Baragon also constantly likes to get into fights with others, which often leads him to butt heads with Gajeel Redfox. He and Gajeel share a rivalry over who is the strongest among both of them, which at times can get quite heated. He is often described as a battle maniac and has a thrill for battle to the point that even the mere mention of a brawl gets him excited and wanting to tear something up. History Although not much is know about Baragon's past, he was originally a Kaiju created after the Toba Extinction by the remaining seven of the Eight Guardians of Terra in order to keep Terra safe after their passing. Following the battle between King Caesar and Megalon, Baragon along with the other remaining Kaiju went into hiding and eventually disappeared. Synopsis Devonian Arc Baragon briefly appears in a flashback when the Shobijin briefly explain to Lucy Casprell the history of how Kaiju were meant to keep balance in nature and is seen burrowing deep beneath Terra following the battle between King Caesar and Megalon, which marked the end of the the second age of guardian monsters. Baragon is also featured in the 'Fire' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Baragon appears in Paris and destroys the Arc de Triomphe until he is attacked by Kiryu. The two briefly fight until Kiryu knocks Baragon out with a punch to the face and is sent to the new Monster Islands Research Facility. Near the end of the arc, he is seen on the islands with Gaira and Sanda. Cryog's Revenge Arc Four years later, Baragon is still on the Monster Islands with several other monsters such as Rodan, Kumonga, Gaira and Sanda. He and Sanda get into a small scuffle with Kumonga. In a conference is Moscow, a picture of Baragon is shown on screen as an example of destruction from the kaiju as part of Commander Rhizon's plan to convince the humans to use his MechaGodzilla. Trilopod War Arc When Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra take refoge on Monster Islands Baragon and the other resident monsters sense Battra approaching their home. Baragon is present when the Trilopods invade and kidnap all of the islands Kaiju, including Baragon. Baragon also has his DNA absorbed by one of the Trilopods. He and the others are brought to the Trilopod's hive in Las Angeles until they are freed by King Caesar and retaliate against the Trilopods with Godzilla leading them. Baragon uses his Magma Buster to destroy a Trilopod/Kumonga Hybrid. Soon the Earth Kaiju are attacked by Magita. Baragon and the other Earth Kaiju are overwhelmed by Magita until Godzilla absorbs their energy, unlocking his Burning Mode and finally kills Magita. After Magita is defeated, Baragon and the others followed Godzilla back out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Some time following the battle, Baragon and the other Earth Kaiju rally together on the Monster Islands under Godzilla's lead and become the Earth Defenders. Later, Baragon and the other Earth Defenders go to the temple of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from his mission in Brisbane, Baragon and the other Defenders listen in as he explains the possible existence of another Kaiju faction until SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors suddenly appear. Before a battle can break out between the two groups, a magic circle appears above the Monster Islands and sucks up both factions, sending them to Earth Land. When the Dark Guilds Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn invaded the Fairy Tail Guild, Baragon returned along with the rest of the Earth Defenders and easily beat back the two Dark Guilds. Later, after Makarov Dreyar welcomes the Earth Defenders into Fairy Tail and gives them their Guild Marks, Baragon is seated with the other Earth Defenders and the core Fairy Tail mages as the Shobijin explain to the origins of Godzilla and the other Earth Defenders through Godzilla's memoires. He like the other defenders is shocked when Fairy Tail accepts them as their new guilds and it turns out Baragon settled a bet with Varan about whether or not Fairy Tail would let them stay, which he lost. Baragon and the others participate in a bar fight with the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild and gets into a heated match with Gajeel. As the bar fight settles down, he and Gajeel sleep next to each other, both covered in cuts and bruises from their fighting. The following day, Baragon sits with Varan and Cana Alberona as the former struggles to get over his hangover from his drinking match with the latter. He is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail later in the day. Tenrou Island Arc After about a week since arriving in Earth Land, Baragon gets into an argument with Gajeel over the Dragon Slayer gloating about Panther Lily's strength to Anguirus and Erza Scarlet. The next day, Baragon and the rest of the Earth Defenders listen to Master Makarov explain to the rest of the Guild about the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trials and were shocked when he announces that the Earth Defenders will be participating in the trials as well. Following the announcement, he and Gorosaurus were chosen by Gajeel and Levy McGarden to be their partners for the trials. One week later, Baragon and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. Upon arriving on Tenrou Island, Baragon's group ended up taking the Serenity Route during the first part of the trails. After reaching the finish of the first part, Baragon and Gajeel get into another argument, much to their teammates annoyance, before the Kaiju are told to return back to base camp, in which Baragon and Gajeel almost get into another fight until Godzilla intervenes. While on their way back to base camp, they talk about their battles in the trial and Baragon grumbles a Gorosaurus brings up having to knock both he and Gajeel out. Suddenly he and the other Defenders sense a menacing presence, unaware that it was caused by Zeref and was ordered by Godzilla and locate the other Fairy Tail members. When Gajeel and Levy were attacked by Grimoire Heart members Yomazu and Kawazu along with Earth Conquerors Ganimes and Dagahra, Baragon and Gorosaurus arrived and teamed up with the two Fairy Tail mages and were able to successfully defeat all four of them. Afterwards, they met up with Erza, Juvia Lockser, and Manda, who had the four return to base camp to help Gajeel, who had been severely injured during the battle, recover from his wounds. While on their way back to base camp, Baragon and Gorosaurus protected Gajeel and Levy from an attack by a small army of Grimoire Heart mages. Baragon, Gorosaurus and Levy soon hear Godzilla's roar echoing across the Island and a grin grows on Baragon's face. After arriving at the base camp, Baragon rests from an injury he had gotten from his fight with Ganimes beside Gajeel and Mirajane. Abilities '''Magma Buster:' Baragon can fire a large torrent of flames from his jaws that are capable of severely burning enemies. On occasion, his nasal horn glows and crackles before unleashing this attack. Magma Slasher: '''By setting his own claws on fire, Baragon is able to slash into enemies and is even capable of breaking through tough armor. '''Tremor Claws: After unlocking a special rage attack, Baragon can use his claws to cause earthquakes and lava eruptions beneath his feet. '''Immense Strength: '''Baragon's strength allows him to burrow extremely deep through the planets crust with relative ease. His powerful teeth and claws are powerful enough to crush through tough armor and tough layers of crust. With his jaws, he is able to grab and throw Ganimes by the pincer. '''Immense Durability: '''Baragon has strong jaws and limitless perseverance. His body is also strong enough to resist high amounts of heat, such as Godzilla's own Atomic Breath. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju